otherworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chloe Saunders
Chloe Saunders is a fifteen year old daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Saunders. Chloe's father's name is mentioned in the book while her mother's name is mention as Jenny in The Awakeing, her father's name is Steve. Chloe was one of the subjects of The Edison Group's"Genesis II Project", though she wasn't aware of it until she was 15. She is the narrator of the Darkest Powers series. The Summoning: Chloe Saunders thinks of herself as a pretty typical girl. Except that she can see and hear dead people. As a young child, Chloe thought she had very scary imaginary friends. Her mother gave her a special necklace to keep them away. At fifteen, Chloe is horrified to discover that she can see them again. After an episode at school, she’s taken to a special home for mentally troubled teens by her father and aunt. Lyle House is where Chloe is told she has schizophrenia, even though she only meets a few of the required diagnostic criteria. While there, Chloe meets Elizabeth Delany, Victoria (Tori) Enright, Rachelle (Rae) Rodgers and two brothers: Derek Souza and Simon Bae. Tori is angry, mean and vindictive toward everyone and picks on Chloe for her stutter. Derek is large and very rude. Derek’s brother Simon looks and acts nothing like him and Rae is quite reclusive at first. It's all very mysterious and awkward for Chloe, who just wants to go home as soon as possible. Fortunately, Chloe’s roommate, Liz seems quite nice. In fact, Chloe can’t figure out why Liz is there until a teacher is nearly stabbed by Liz’s pencil. While Liz claims she didn't throw the pencil or do any other of the violent things she's been accused of, she's still shipped off in a transfer. Tori announces that she’s heard Chloe thinks she can see and talk to ghosts. Upon hearing this, Derek makes Chloe search the term Necromancer on the internet. On a whim she also searches for, and finds, information on the ghost she saw at school. Doubting her schizophrenia diagnoses, she decides to meet up with Simon after finding a note on her bed from him. Upon arriving in the basement, Derek reveals that he wrote the note. He rightly assumed that Chloe was intimidated by him and probably wouldn’t have come if she’d known it was him. Chloe refuses to take his implication about necromancy seriously and threatens to turn Derek in for harassment. Derek panics and grabs for her, accidentally throwing her across the room. Derek’s grip left with red marks on Chloe’s arm and she runs away while Derek apologizes. Freaked out by what happened, Chloe persuades Rae to help her sneak a look at Derek's file. They discover he had paralyzed a student before he was in Lyle House. Simon will later explain that the circumstances were much more dire than his brother let on and that Derek would never deliberately harm an innocent but in the meanwhile Chloe becomes even more wary of Derek. Chloe is determined to be released from Lyle House as soon as possible and tells her doctors that she believes she has schizophrenia and wants to get better. Meanwhile Tori is envious of how easily everyone befriends Chloe and the praise Chloe gets from her doctors. She helps reveal that Chloe is still seeing ghosts and later tricks her into a crawl space where she knocks her unconscious and ties her up. Derek comes to her rescue but not before Chloe accidentally raises the dead secretly buried there. As Simon and Derek begin to earn her trust by revealing a bit about themselves, they reveal that Chloe is in danger of being transferred. They think their father can help them, if only they could find him. Simon also reveals that he and his father are both Sorcerers and that there is a hidden community of supernatural people like them. Chloe helps Simon plan the escape from Lyle house. Rae realizes what they’re up to and wants in, revealing that her supposed pyromania is actually about her ability to control fire. Chloe realizes that Rae may be half-demon. The escape goes awry when Derek is missing and Simon doesn't want to leave until he's certain Derek is all right. Chloe stays behind to find Derek and discovers he’s a werewolf, changing before his time. They’re discovered outside and chased by Lyle House staff. Eventually they meet up with Rae and Simon but they become separated again. Chloe has cut her arm deeply in the escape. She and Rae go to Chloe’s Aunt’s home for help - only to be betrayed when they discover she’s working with the doctors from Lyle House. Chloe’s only chance to escape from the new hospital may be her deceased friend Liz. Unfortunately, Chloe doesn’t want to be the one to tell her she’s dead. The Awakening: Chloe after telling Liz the truth Liz left her alone in her room. Chloe tries to summon her again, but gets Brady (a boy who was at Lyle house before her) Chloe proves she was at the Lyle house by saying he got into a fight with Simon and Derek.Brady says he was goofing around when Simon rush over and hit him (it was an knock back spell) he demand to speak to the head of Lyle house. He was taken to their headquarters where he overheard aunt Lauren and Dr. Davidoff have an argument about the subjects and whatever or not it was an mistake to keep Derek living. Lauren told him to tell Derek start the fight and Brady said no figuring he would had to put up with that jerk. Then an demi-demon comes who knows secret of the Edison Group. She tells her Tori' s real dad is sorcerer and Derek for the first five years of his life lived with the other pups until they were taken away. Dr. Davidoff comes and Chloe pretends to be freaked by a spider. After telling their side he takes her to see Rae who is not worrying about being there, Chloe asks to see Tori after figures she betrayed the group Tori denies this and in rage sends lightening bolts out of her fingertips. Liz comes and pushes a wardrobe in the way to protect Chloe before the guards come. Chloe tells Tori she is a witch and Tori mentions her mom told her it was in our head and says she can't help it. Chloe goes into Davidoff's office where she hacks into his computer with help of the half demon. She finds out there is a project call "Genesis II Project" where it talks about raising the subjects in ingorace of their powers and send them to the Lyle house for rehabbed. If that does work they are killed and Chloe sees a list of people who were at the Lyle House with their status next to their name. Chloe sees two other kids who were murdered before Liz, and she and Derek are undetermined. Dr. Davidoff comes to scold Chloe for not telling them the correct rendizvous point is. Chloe sees this as chance of escape and Tori comes along as she blackmail him. After Diane Enright puts an cover spell so the boys will see Chloe alone. Chloe and Tori runinto an adabond warehouse and Liz is helping them by looking for edison groups. She comunes back and says they were heard due to Tori's talking. Ms.Enright comes and taunts Tori for not having control of her and spots Liz trying to help. "Even in death you more control over your powers Elizabeth" cause Tori to learn her mom is coldblood killer with no heart and Liz drops the pipe. Chloe grabs the pipe Liz was holding and knocks her out. Tori checks her mother pockets for money saying "The mall, really mom when I'm locked up? You really don't know me". Aunt Lauren comes to tell them run and gives Chloe an letter explaing everything hoping she will get an second chance and confirms Rae sold them out. Mrs. Enright hits Aunt Lauren with nearly deadly spell. Tori tells Chloe to "move it". Later Tori calls her dad thinking would believe her, but he sends her mom instead. Chloe and her sleep in an abandoned warehouse where Chloe raises dead bats by accident. After that accident Chloe runs into and she is glad to see him. He smelled tori's scent and worried it an trape due to ms. Enright wondering around in her car. Chloe rush to tell Tori and Derek follows her, but an dog smells Derek and goes crazy. Chloe calls Liz and tells it is time "for an game of fetch" Chloe tells Derek that the Edison Group murder her and she an telekentic half demon. Not an shaman like he predicted. They meet up with Simon and Tori where they reavel Chloe is on the missing people list. Chloe has stay hidden while they are getting ready to leave buffoon. After raising an dead homeless guy where they are staying. They leave quickly and Simon and Derek involuter to find an place while Tori is to stay with Chloe. After they leave they run into some homeless girls who want to kill them saying " we do you favor before some boy turns over" Tori hits with an spell which they think were tasered. Chloe tells Tori to get all of their knives, but Tori forgets to get one more. As result the girl with the last knife catches up with Chloe and pins her down to attempt to kill her. However Derek comes to the rescue and throws the girl over an fence. He tells Chloe to move and when they are alone yells at her for disobeying him and nearly getting herself killed Chloe coactor that with him ignoring signs he is changing early.they argue some more before heading back to Simon and Tori. The next day they find out that Derek and Chloe's fight made the newspaper and the public now believes Chloe did not run away. She was kidnapped Derek says she needs to change her look before leaving and buys her hair dye. Chloe puts on the hair dye and discovers it makes her look gothic and dead looking in other words an emo looking necromancer. They boarded an bus to get out of town and Chloe learns little about the pack. Derek has to change into an wolf so Chloe comes along when the bus is parked. Derek warns Chloe to leave if he changes into a full werewolf, but Chloe does not beliveve he would be dangerous in his wolfform. He just be Derek as wolf. Derek partially changes before revieng back into human and is extuaghes from it. Chloe sees an muder replaying itself over and over afraid she will raise anydead animals she stay up humming Daydremer Belivever. Derek finds her in this state when he wakes up in the morning and demands to know why she is like that way. Chloe tells him and he says she could awake him up. Chloe however argues he was tired after trying turn into a wolf he says next time that happen get him.They go to an bus station where they learn nobody will get them tickets so they decide to walk to the next town. There they run into werewolves, Liam Malloy and Ramone, who wanted to turn Derek over to the North American Werewolf Pack so he can take the blame for them, as they are man-eaters. After taking out Ramone Chloe and Derek run. Liam catch up to Derek and Chloe, while Derek fights, stabs with her knife. Knowing he can recover quickly enough they run away from the scene with Derek suggesting they splash water on them to make untraceable. Derek and Chloe rush in a bathroom to clean themselves up where Derek reveals if a werewolf's saliva gets in your bloodstream, you become one, but he does not know about blood. Chloe notices he seems more beaten up than her. Derek believes she hates for all the troblem they run into The Reckoning: After arriving at the safe house Chloe meets an another one of edson group subject who an volo half demon ghost.He lures her on the roof and she tripes and falls over the ledge. She grabs on to an shutter and banished him, but still is hanging over the ledge. Derek comes having hearing her to talk to her herself and pulls her up to safety. Margaret takes her to practice her necromancy skills in a graveyard, where she raises the dead. Margaret becomes very scared of them, which she expresses to Andrew. That night she goes on a date with Simon, on there way back Simon kisses her, but when she doesn't react he says she likes Derek. Simon then walk away to be alone causing Chloe to walk back to the safe house. she is deep in thought when the door opens and Derek comes out. He wants to know why Simon is not with her and Chloe said he dropped something and tries to get pass him, but Derek notices she is crying. Wanting to know what happen to cause her to cry. Chloe says "I screwed up again" and wonders what kind of girl she is for crushing on Derek. Derek knows that is half of the reason and Chloe bursts out "Simon thinks there somebody else" Derek catchs on and is disturbed by the fact Chloe may have an crush on him. He says "You better not Chloe, cause Simon likes you" after he says that they get into an fight ending with Derek going to find Simon and Chloe in the house.She sleeps in a different room that night and Derek wakes her up because he needs to change. She does not want to go with him at first, but seeing it's coming faster she agrees He try to apologize for earlier , but Chloe tells him they can talk later after he is done changing. He admits he does want to drive her away from Chloe ask if its because he doesn't want to hurt her, Derek says "no" and finally changes into a wolf. They hang out for a while, Derek testing what he can do, but when Derek smells Liam and Ramone they run. Chloe distracts Liam while Derek is changing back into human form, but before doing anything. Liam gets a call on his cellphone and says he wants to finshed them off. Derek comes they begin fighting and during the fight Derek snaps Liam's neck accidently Category:The Characters